scholastic_forumsfandomcom-20200215-history
Galaxian Explosion
WIP: Galaxian is currently working on this. "WIP" stands for Work in Progress. Okay, I'll stop making fun of you now. :) Yes, I decided to write this in boring third person perspective. Galaxian Explosion is a SAMBer who joined in the year of 2018. He sometimes goes onto the WoFMB, though for various reasons, he has now decided to not be active on there unless the case of drama and/or special events occur. As of right now, he is probably not known by 98% of the WoFMB, and he doesn't plan on changing this status, but he is of course (hopefully) more well-known on the SAMB. He signs his posts with "-Galaxian Explosion-", "-Galaxian-", and sometimes (very rarely) "-Galaxy-", though not as rarely as him signing with his actual nickname. He is known for being over-serious about grammatical errors, having a lot of weird ideas, and being over-detailed on forms. He is a writer who writes too much and has too many ideas, yet is unsure of his own writing; an artist who draws everything and highly dislikes looking at his own work after a minimum interval of 3 hours; an athlete who somehow manages to injure himself a lot; a martial arts practitioner; and a musician who writes/composes songs, sings, and plays instruments. From what he can see, he is probably one of the youngest, if not the youngest, on the SAMB as of right now. RPs Participated In (as of October 2018) P.S. As long as these keep updating, you will know the Omnipresent Galaxian is still here. :) Pending *"Oathbound Oppression" by Tiger (inactive) *"Incomplete" by Galaxian Explosion (may be rebooted) *"Forgotten" by Starlight (One more form needed) Ended *"Birthright" by Ari (due to inactivity) *"Spirit Animals Roleplay" by Echo (due to Echo's leave) *"The Lost Ones" by Dawn (due to inactivity) *"Artistics" by Thunder (due to inactivity) *"Returning Home" by Cain (due to inactivity, limited forms) Never Started *"Starlight, Starbright" by Unicorn *"Forgotten" by Unicorn *"Children with Horrible Pasts" by Grey *"Still Alive" by Rune Active *"Opal Academy" OA by Thunder (Pending) Biography Galaxian played the Spirit Animals Game first, before using the same username, scarletdragon3016, to make his first post on the SAMB on June 11, 2018. For a relatively long time, about half a month to a month, he was only known as Scarletdragon, or Scarlet Dragon. He officially introduced himself to the SAMBers on June 29, 2018. On July 4th, he signed a post with "Galaxian", but only briefly, and does not do this consistently. The following day (July 5th), he signs a post with "-Galaxian Explosion-" for the first time, then does it the next day, therefore confirming his new nickname. However, his signature on posts remained unconfirmed, and alternated between the use of dashes, sometimes both, sometimes not, one dash on a side, or not signing at all. On July 11, 2018, he takes on the nickname Galaxian Explosion officially for the SAMB by signing "-Galaxian Explosion-", or one of his nicknames embedded within dashes (Galaxy, Galaxian) as his signature on a post. He signed "Galaxy" for the first time on July 14. On July 15, Galaxian Explosion decided to only sign his full nickname for serious/official posts requiring it, so he signs "-Galaxian-" and uses it consistently. On a post (the date being unknown), Jokester addresses Galaxian as GalaxE, and he considers it an official nickname. She still continues to use it, so it's clearly still official. On September 21, 2018, Seeker uses a new nickname for Galaxian, though she had already used it prior to this date, on Wattpad. As of October 16, 2018, Galaxian has 43 pages of posts, and 856 stars on the SAMB. (Looking at the star count, page number, and date above, you can see when this list was last updated! :) Signatures Galaxian went with a basic signature at first, then added in a color scheme, composed of various shades of blue (the basic shades of them on the SAMB). This was notably, on July 22, 2018, for a special signature dedicated to the deceased, which was the first time he embedded his nickname into his signature. Only July 26, he changes his signature, and uses color fade in it for the first time; this time, with a color scheme of blue, violet, black, and yellow to represent himself. On September 9th, 2018, Galaxian saw a post on the WoFMB that upset him greatly, and changed his signature to a gray-violet color scheme; this signature, thankfully, did not go through due to the glitch at the time (which restricted the editing of signatures that day). On September 10th, he reached 500 stars and resumed to his usual color scheme with another signature, but changed it again on September 11th, where he includes his unofficial gang on the signature briefly. (This signature did not go through.) As of September 15th, he still has the same signature as the one on September 10th, due to the one on September 11th not going through. As of October 10th, 2018, Galaxian has submitted multiple signatures, all of which have refused to go through. The new signature plans to use new color fade and include his gang members. It is currently pending. Profile Name Galaxian Explosion Alias(es) Galaxian, Galaxy, GalaxE, etc. Age Unknown Species Unknown Status Currently Active Appearance Galaxian looks a lot like his SAMB appearance. He has long midnight black hair that goes all the way down to mid-hip, but when light shines on his hair, it shows many silver streaks. He has brown eyes with a crimson tint to it, that can change depending on his mood. Usually, it is a neutral brown, but when he is excited and/or happy the red tint shines out more, and the brown is a lighter color, also revealing golden or silver slashes on the sides of his pupils. He has a build that looks skinny, however, he actually has moderate muscle to his physique. He is tall for his age. Usually he lets his hair fall back or he ties it back/up. Galaxy likes to wear clothes fit for exercise, meaning he does not like wearing formal suits, unless it's a truly special occasion requiring it, such as a concert; even then, any suits limiting his movement, he will not wear. He is especially picky about fancy footwear, and prefers to wear tennis shoes or boots with little heels most of the time. Usually he wears either all dark colors or all light colors, though he does not like wearing brown as most of the color of his outfit (unless footwear, in which it must be a good-looking shade of brown), and he basically refuses to wear pink (any shade will never do). Most notably, he dresses like a person from ancient times, or from an anime. Specifically, he dresses like a general or warrior. As one can probably tell from reading this, he has little to no fashion vocabulary and therefore does not know how to describe his own clothing preference. Color Schemes/Preference Blue, violet/purple, golden/bright yellow, black, and red generally represent him; he has no negative preference with all colors, unless with clothing (see above). Personality Galaxian likes to keep a positive outlook on everything and be optimistic, but will become serious in situations that call for it. He is observant and analytical, and likes to think before doing. He likes to help others and will blame himself if something goes wrong. He is usually very confident of himself, and likes to discuss about things with others, but he's absolutely terrible at listening to others' plans, when he clearly believes his own plan is right, making him seem stubborn. He is very independent and likes going off by himself to do something when he sees no more hope in working with others any more. His personality seems to be varied. At some times, he is talkative and outgoing, while other times he goes completely cold and drifts away, aloof. His personality at times really depends on what situation he is in and what people he is interacting with. Nonetheless, he always likes to smile, talk, and be with a group of people with varying personalities. He treats everything like a specimen. He won't give up under any circumstance. In general, he seems to have a secretive personality. Galaxian is a perfectionist and gets things done (as can be seen since he is editing everything he can right now on this wiki), though to say he is always organized would be laughable. His organization depends on his level of interest in a situation. For instance, he tends to mess up a lot of house chores, but he also tends to write in an organized way most of the time and plans drawings and other tasks well. Though most don't describe him in this way, he is actually very energetic and enthusiastic. He has a pretty good memory, though he uses it on memorizing mostly useless stuff, and his memory tends to be best in some situation and horrible in others (for instance, he has never remembered how old some SAMBers are.) He likes to make theories and prove them, and do a lot of thinking even if it is not necessary. He overdoes everything that comes into his hands and enjoys challenges and the art of thinking. This is something most don't know about him, but Galaxian values life a lot, and will mourn the deceased. That does not just mean those close to him; he will be shaken even if someone he never knew dies. This can backfire when/if someone disrespects the deceased or says something idiotic regarding any subject concerning death, Galaxian will change his personality drastically and even lash out. (See "Flip Side Incidents") Likes Reading, drawing, writing, thinking, hiking, sports, running, martial arts, typing, creativity, originality, discussions, debates, literature, etc. Dislikes Procrastinating, due dates, page limits (minimum), dullness, boredom, arguments, most video games, cheaters, lag, doing nothing, etc. Habits WIP Powers WIP Abilities/Skills WIP Weapons WIP Sides/Alignments Galaxian is a loyal SAMBer through and through, though his origins are currently unknown. Gang? Galaxian constructed a gang on September 11, 2018, mostly because Echo asked for Silence to be part of his, at the time, nonexistent gang. The gang is currently (still) work in progress, but maybe Galaxian will find the time to draw some of them and introduce them to the SAMB, if not just develop their personalities and finally put them together. Galaxian likes RPing by using them in skits. Flipside? There is a reason why in most FWRPs (unless Galaxian messed the definition up--again), one rarely sees Galaxian take the offensive and focuses more on negotiations and defense: Accidentally unleashing his flipside, which/who is unlike most flipsides that the SAMBers possess, such as Silence (Echo's flipside) and Thorne (Saber's flipside), for instance. Fortunately, Galaxian's Flip Side is not separate from Galaxian, rather just a version of Galaxian when he is very upset, angry, or in a bad mood, which isn't often. The flipside can be referred to as Big Bang, though the name of him is still Galaxian Explosion, technically. Unless something big happens that makes Galaxian revert back to normal, this Flip Side will stay on. Notice it is not "flipside", but "Flip Side", as in the flip side of Galaxian's personality, which already has many facets to it. Also note that "Flip Side Incident" is different from "Flip Side Encounter"; the former applies to Galaxian in "real life", while the latter is merely for FWRP purposes and for entertainment. Name Galaxian Explosion/Big Bang Alias(es) Galaxian's Flip Side, Big Bang; (WIP) Age Unknown Species Unknown Appearance WIP Personality WIP Likes WIP Dislikes WIP Habits WIP Powers WIP Abilities/Skills WIP Weapons WIP Sides/Alignments WIP Flip Side Incidents On September 9th, 2018, Galaxian saw a specific post on the WoFMB concerning an issue regarding life and death, literally. It was about how suicide would be a great solution to overpopulation issues, and mass genocides also taking care of this problem. The content upset him greatly, and he typed out a response which, thankfully, did not go through, due to someone having already reported the post. Galaxian was in a bad mood for the rest of the day, and expected to stay that way, until he saw that he had 500 stars, where he reverted back to his usual state so he could thank the SAMBers. There are thankfully no other incidents of his Flip Side at this time, though Galaxian may use his Flip Side appearance in RPs (which will not be considered as a true Flip Side Incident. Writing Works Galaxian writes too many stories at the same time for his own good. This is the list he is working on as of 10/16/18... *Saint Seiya Fanfiction -A Meeting -Atlas -Day of the Dead -End of Childhood (Completed) -Hidden Doubt -Little Terrors -Loss -Man Under the Mask (Completed) -Reminders -Scarlet Needle (WIP) -Tears -Sword and Arrow -Tragic Turning -Water Bearer -Not Just for One Life *SAMB -Fractured (WIP) -Lost Ones (Collaborative Story with Dawn) *Miscellaneous -An unnamed story/novel -An essay about the development of Xi An Province, China (Pending) -Folklore/Mythology -Dream Diary -Song Collections -Schoolwork in general Friends *Tiger Strike #7 (aka Tiger, inactive) *Rune (formerly known as Swampy) *Starlight Ruewen Random *Echo (inactive, left the SAMB) *Arl *Foggy *Fyre *Seeker *Zia (mostly inactive, last seen August) *Dragolia *Meg (mostly inactive, last seen August) *Samurai *Jazzy *Dawn Actually, Galaxian considers all the SAMBers his friends; in fact, he has the very childish philosophy that all people are his friends, other than the ones with malicious intent and/or hurt him/others. Weird Quotes "Yes...I am now the cruel world!" -9/16/18 "Sliding on/across the gym floor is now an established habit of mine." -10/10/18 Trivia/Notes *His nickname was nominated for the "Most Likely to Be Mispelled" award by Unicorn. *Galaxian keeps on typing "August" as "Auguest". *GalaxE is Jokester's nickname for him. *Galaxian does not cuss in any language, and has a very bad impression of people who do. *Galaxian has a weird sense of humor; for example, he laughs at jokes everyone else doesn't get, and doesn't when everyone else is. *Galaxian is a Saint Seiya fan but watches a lot of anime (those with good plot and characters, and drawing style, of course). Currently (as of October 2018), he has watched Saint Seiya, Akame Ga Kill!, Attack on Titan, Tokyo Ghoul, and Claymore. *Galaxian is a very fast typer but due to his computer being weird, he is driven crazy when his 100 WPM is converted to a 13 WPM. *Galaxian is given the forum title "Knows How to Make A Nickname Cool" by Alphawolf on the WoFMB, 9/25/18. *A common mispelling of Galaxian's name is "Galaxican", so Galaxian is currently treating it like a formal nickname of sorts. *In short RPs on the forum, Galaxian tends to be called "Galaxy Boy". The furthest he can currently date this back to is around October, with Joker calling him that. On Oct. 16, Ray also refers to him as this. Category:SAMBer Category:MBer Category:SAMBers Category:WoFMBers Category:Active Category:Joined in 2018 Category:Writer/Author Category:Artist